The objective of this research is to determine more precisely the relation between psychopathology and crime. The hypotheses to be tested are: (1) Those who have had contact with the criminal justice system (CJS) will more likely have had a past contact and have a future contact with the mental health system (MHS) than those not in the CJS. (2) Of those with MHS contacts, those in the CJS will have had more contacts than those not in the CJS. (3) Of those with MHS contacts, the contacts of those in the CJS will be shorter in duration than those not in the CJS. (4) Of those with MHS contacts, those in the CJS will have a distribution and mix of facilities different from those not in the CJS. (5) Of those with MHS contacts, those in the CJS will have a distribution and mix of diagnoses different from those not in the CJS. Data containing information on contacts with the CJS and the MHS of three sets of Monroe County males will be analyzed to test these hypotheses. One set consists of two populations: (i) all Monroe County residents who were sentenced to the county jail in 1974, and (ii) the Monroe County Psychiatric Register--all residents who have received psychiatric care in the county between 1960 and 1977. The pychiatric histories of those in the first of these populations will be determined. The second set consists of three random samples of 400 individuals each--the first being a sample of those brought before the city court and the other two being control samples. The third set consists of three random samples of 150 individuals each--the first being a sample of criminals with histories of MHS contacts and the other two being control groups. The hypotheses will be serially tested on each of these three sets of data. The long term objective, of interest to those in psychiatry, psychology and sociology, is to gain a clearer understanding of the causes of crime and specifically of the role that mental disorder has in contributing to criminal behavior.